


Um Conto de Ladrien

by Sonechtka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonechtka/pseuds/Sonechtka
Summary: "Ladybug soluçava. Chat Noir não estava preparado para aquilo, não sabia o que dizer. Permaneceu em silêncio, abraçado-a, acariciando seus fios negros. Aquela confissão também o esmagava por dentro. Não conseguiu evitar que duas lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos. Secou o rosto discretamente e prosseguiu."Como seria se Adrien finalmente conseguisse se declarar para Ladybug?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 1





	1. Kyoko e o Sorvete

Adrien entregou o dinheiro a André, pegou o sorvete e voltou até a local onde estava a turma, junto com Marientte. Depois de se separar da amiga, sentou-se ao lado de Kyoko, que imediatamente tomou uma colherada da sobremesa. Adrien limpou carinhosamente um pingo de sorvete no rosto da garota.

Sentia-se feliz, mas não apenas por estar ali, com seus amigos, nem pelo fato de estar compartilhando o sorvete dos apaixonados com sua maior – e mais linda - adversária de esgrima. Embora fossem momentos raros, que ele valorizava enormemente, a razão do seu sorriso era outra.

Ladybug sempre havia demonstrado força e segurança. Infelizmente, até mesmo ao rejeitar o seu amor. Contudo, nas últimas batalhas travadas, ela parecia tão frágil e insegura... O que, se analisado isoladamente, não era bom, mas que havia surtido algum efeito positivo na heroína. Ao menos do ponto de vista de Adrien, ou melhor, de Chat Noir. Ladybug deixara cair a máscara de durona e abrira seu coração, aninhando-se nos braços do herói. Aquilo era um bom sinal. “Um excelente sinal”, ele pensou.

Kyoko percebeu que Adrien estava um pouco aéreo, o que dificultava o início da conversa. O sorriso nos lábios do menino tornava inoportuno perguntar se ele estava bem. Parecia óbvio que ele estava ótimo. E era igualmente óbvio que aquele sorriso lindo não era motivado pela sua presença, mas pelos pensamentos incógnitos que o mantinham mentalmente distante. Ela se questionava se deveria perguntar sobre o que ele estava pensando, mas teve receio de parecer invasiva. Preferiu falar sobre amenidades.

\- Este sorvete está realmente uma delícia. Parece que o André tem um dom pra sugerir essas combinações insólitas.

\- Ah... sim. Que bom que gostou.

Na verdade, Adrien ainda não tinha sequer experimentado o sorvete. Kyoko lhe estendeu uma colherada.

\- Vamos, prove! Ser não, como vai saber se também gosta ou não?

Sem querer, Kyoko havia feito uma pergunta com duplo sentido. Desejou mentalmente que ele não tivesse captado. Ela decidira não pressionar mais o loiro, numa atitude de respeito, porém igualmente de autodefesa. Se por um lado precisava respeitar o espaço e o tempo do rapaz, por outro necessitava respeitar a si própria. Não queria levar um novo fora, o que obrigava o modelo a tomar a iniciativa. Isso, se fosse essa a intenção dele. E naquele instante, ao que tudo indicava, ele estava bem longe disso.

Adrien finalmente abriu a boca e degustou a iguaria.

\- De fato, é excelente... o sorvete.

Kyoko se lamentava por ter aceitado o convite. Ela se sentia constrangida naquela situação. Queria se jogar nos braços do rapaz, sentir o toque dos lábios dele contra os seus, correr seus delicados dedos naqueles fios loiros... Adrien não dava qualquer brecha, nenhuma demonstração de afeto. Parecia cada vez mais distante. Ele realmente não conseguia se concentrar na garota diante de si.

\- Que pena, acabou. Você não tomou quase nada do sorvete, Adrien.

\- Tudo bem. Acho que eu não tô muito a fim...

Foi a vez dele de usar uma frase com duplo sentido. Nem poderia dizer que fora sem querer, porque havia manifestado com precisão o que se passava no seu íntimo. Pensou rapidamente como consertar, mas não teve forças e desistiu. Era melhor que Kyoko fosse se apercebendo, mesmo que lentamente, que não iria rolar nada entre os dois. Seria péssimo ter de recusar um beijo da garota novamente. Melhor deixar claro que ela não deveria sequer tentar.

Kyoko não suportou mais ficar ali. Não havia clima para continuar ao lado de Adrien nem como amigo. Discretamente, puxou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem, pedindo que fossem buscá-la. O carro da família Tsurugi não demorou a chegar.

\- Preciso ir. O carro já chegou para me buscar.

\- Ah, sim, claro. Obrigada por ter vindo, Kyoko. Sei que não fui uma boa companhia hoje...

\- Tudo bem. A gente se vê de novo outro dia.

\- Claro. Vamos marcar sim.

Adrien proferiu aquelas palavras sem muita convicção. Seu pensamento continuava fixo em outro tema. Estava repleto de ideias para tentar se aproximar de Ladybug de uma forma mais suave e tinha urgência em começar a colocá-las em prática. Enquanto aguardava seu motorista, pensou:

“Antes de mais nada, eu preciso listar exatamente o que ela não gosta no Chat Noir. Tenho que fazer com que ela baixe a guarda e permita minha aproximação. Com piadinhas, trocadilhos, cantadas e autoelogios eu não vou conseguir nada. Tenho que chegar de mansinho.”

Adrien listou aqueles “defeitos" que ela vivia apontando. Depois começou a pensar nas estratégias que poderia usar para conseguir se tornar mais próximo da garota e fazer com que ela abrisse o coração.

“Corro o risco de ela começar a me olhar como amigo. Não posso deixar de demonstrar que continuo querendo ser seu namorado e tenho que fazer isso sem que ela se irrite com o meu jeito. Melhor treinar em casa e elaborar algumas falas antes de me encontrar com ela.”

O garoto não estava para brincadeira. Mal chegou em casa, começou a fazer as anotações. Imaginou as diversas formas de abordagem e as palavras mais adequadas para cada uma delas. Tomou nota de tudo.


	2. Um Sonho Revelador

O tempo passou rapidamente e logo chegou o momento da ronda. Os dois se encontraram no horário e no local de sempre.

\- Boa noite, My Lady.

\- Boa noite, gatinho.

Chat Noir beijou a mão de Ladybug e, em seguida, deu o primeiro passo para iniciar a conversa.

\- Tudo bem com você?

\- Tudo... Tudo indo.

\- Fiquei preocupado depois do que passamos ontem. Você pareceu muito abalada. Gostaria de falar sobre isso?

\- Na verdade... não sei bem... A Tikki tem me ajudado bastante.

\- Mas você sabe que pode contar sempre comigo. Para qualquer coisa. Eu te amo, quero te ver bem. Preciso disso.

Ladybug se sentiu reconfortada com aquelas palavras. Olhou para o rapaz, tão respeitoso naquele dia... Parecia bastante mudado. Aquilo a deixou feliz e ela sorriu. Chat exultou em silêncio.

\- Muito obrigada, gatinho. – Ela segurou sua mão. – Você não tem ideia de como é importante para mim saber que posso contar com você.

\- Jamais duvide disso, My Lady.

Enquanto Adrien calculava se seria oportuno abraça-la naquele momento, ela própria tomou essa iniciativa. Ele sentiu seu coração se aquecendo. Enquanto continuavam abraçados, ele prosseguiu.

\- Quer me contar o que a fez se distrair ontem?

\- Eu me sinto envergonhada, Chat. Fui tão fraca...

\- Não diga isso. Você não é fraca, de jeito nenhum, é a garota mais forte e mais incrível de Paris. Levar essa tarefa adiante não é para qualquer um. Você é muito especial, My Lady. Qualquer pessoa pode errar. Acredito que você estava realmente muito abalada para ter esquecido de se transformar antes de ir ao encontro do Mestre Fu.

\- Eu... realmente... estava tão mal, Chat!

Ela começou a chorar. Chat acariciava seus cabelos e a abraçava com ternura.

\- Fale, pode falar. Você precisa desabafar.

\- Eu... estava arrasada... Tinha acabado de me dar conta de que o garoto que... que eu amo... está apaixonado por outra. Eu desisti dele, Chat! Eu escolhi desistir, para que ele fosse feliz com outra. Mas meu coração não suportou a dor... Eu não suportei ver os dois juntos... Acabei perdendo o foco.

Ladybug soluçava. Chat Noir não estava preparado para aquilo, não sabia o que dizer. Permaneceu em silêncio, abraçado-a, acariciando seus fios negros. Aquela confissão também o esmagava por dentro. Não conseguiu evitar que duas lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos. Secou o rosto discretamente e prosseguiu.

\- Ei... Olha o tamanho da sua dor... E mesmo assim você salvou Paris, salvou a Chloe e todos os portadores dos Miraculous... Você é extremamente forte.

Ladybug levantou o olhar e encarou Chat Noir agradecida.

\- No fundo eu sei que você tem razão. Mas um pequeno erro teve consequências tão sérias e... irreversíveis. Trouxe ainda mais responsabilidade para mim. Mestre Fu perdeu a memória...

\- Quem sabe a gente não encontra um jeito de reverter isso?

\- Você acha possível?

Chat não fazia ideia, mas diria qualquer coisa para faze-la sorrir novamente.

\- Claro que sim. A gente só precisa quebrar um pouco a cabeça. – Ele fez um gesto divertido e os dois sorriram.

Sem se dar conta, Ladybug cada vez mais mergulhava naquele abraço generoso, sentindo-se reconfortada e amada. Aquelas palavras acenderam uma luz em seu coração. 

\- Você tem razão, Chat. Deve haver uma resposta para isso. E eu preciso encontrá-la.

\- Nós, My Lady. Nós vamos encontrá-la juntos. Eu não vou te deixar sozinha nessa.

\- Obrigada, gatinho.

Ladybug tinha os olhos marejados. Aquele carinho inesperado realmente havia derrubado suas defesas. Pensava em mil coisas que poderia dizer em gratidão e reconhecimento, mas preferiu silenciar. Tinha a necessidade de ser cuidada e afagada, não precisava ser a heroína naquele momento. 

Perdeu a conta do tempo em que se deixou ficar naqueles braços acolhedores, que se ofereciam com sinceridade e amor, aproveitando cada segundo, em total silêncio, até que adormeceu.

Chat ficou ali, apoiando Ladybug, até bem tarde. Não queria atrapalhar o sono da heroína, que dormia suavemente recostada em seu peito. Afora o fato de que era maravilhoso tê-la em seus braços. Inclinou-se o máximo que pode, a fim de que ela ficasse o mais confortável possível. Deu um selinho na testa da jovem e apoiou sua cabeça sobre a dela, acabando por cochilar também.

Já eram duas horas da manhã quando ele despertou com o som de um caminhão que passava na rua. Olhou a hora em seu bastão e viu que era muito tarde. Precisavam retornar a seus lares. Começou a chamar a garota pelo nome suavemente, passando a mão por seus cabelos.

\- Ladybug... Ladybug... Ei, dorminhoca, acorde.

Automaticamente ele deslizava os dedos no rosto da jovem, dando pequenos selinhos em sua testa e bochecha. Sem despertar, ela afundou o rosto no pescoço do rapaz, tentando fugir dos toques que pretendiam acordá-la. Ainda sonhando, sussurrou para ele:

\- Adrien... Eu te amo... te amo tanto!

Chat arregalou os olhos, confuso com o que acabara de ouvir. Seria possível que ela estivesse se referindo a ele, Adrien Agreste? Hesitou um pouco antes de dizer.

\- Eu também te amo... Te amo demais.

Ladybug fez uma expressão de tristeza.

\- Você partiu meu coração... Por quê?

Ele não conseguia raciocinar direito, não conseguia ligar os pontos. Não sabia se era dele que ela estava falando. Resolveu arriscar.

\- Mas o que eu fiz a você?

\- A Kyoko...

Somente então ele compreendeu. O coração de Chat Noir disparou e suas mãos tremiam.

“A Ladybug... A Ladybug me ama??? Ela me ama... como Adrien!!!”

Sentiu-se feliz num primeiro momento, para logo depois adotar um semblante desanimado. Por um lado, estava feliz por se ver correspondido. Por outro, agora era ele quem se sentia culpado. Disse qualquer coisa no intuito de amenizar a dor da menina.

\- Eu não amo a Kyoko. Ela não significa nada para mim. Eu amo você, My Lady. Só você. Você é o amor da minha vida.

Ele se movimentou, afastando o rosto da jovem do seu corpo. Ela agora sorria. Olhou o seu rosto com ternura e se aproximou, depositando um selinho sobre seus lábios.

\- Eu te amo mais do que tudo, Ladybug.

Finalmente a jovem abriu os olhos e se sentou, desvencilhando-se dos braços do herói. Não se havia dado conta do que acabara de acontecer, acreditava que se tratava de um sonho.

\- Eu dormi, Chat! – Esfregou os olhos. - Que vergonha... Eu estava sonhando... – Ela sorria lindamente - Um sonho tão incrível... Desculpa. Que horas são?

Ele sorriu ao perceber que ela estava feliz. O suposto “sonho" tinha surtido efeito.

\- São duas da manhã. Eu teria te levado em casa, se soubesse onde você mora... Não quis te acordar.

Ela fez uma cara de espanto que arrancou risos de Chat Noir.

\- Meu Deus, é muito tarde. Amanhã tenho aula cedo... Não vou conseguir acordar. Preciso ir. Obrigada, gatinho. Até amanhã.

Ladybug foi embora às pressas, sem sequer se despedir direito, deixando o herói e modelo mais cobiçado de Paris completamente apaixonado, com cara de bobo.

“Por essa eu não esperava. Pensei que Ladybug poderia se apaixonar por Chat Noir, agora descubro que ela já me ama... como Adrien.”

Chat saltou de volta até sua casa. Após a transformação, Plagg resmungou pela demora e correu atrás do seu pedaço de Camembert, escondido dentro de uma das muitas portas de armário do quarto.

\- Vocês ainda me matam enjoado. Quanto romantismo... Eca! Não sei como preferem romances ridículos a um belo pedaço de Camembert.

\- Plagg, para de besteira. Você viu o que aconteceu?

\- Eu estava escondido, não surdo, nem cego.

\- Plagg... A Ladybug me ama. Ela me ama, Plagg! Agora não sei ao certo como agir. 

\- Por que não deixa tudo como está?

\- Você não entende. Não dá.

\- Não entendo mesmo. Vocês humanos são muito confusos. Eu vou dormir.

Plagg deixou Adrien praticamente falando sozinho. O jovem ponderava de que forma deveria abordar Ladybug. Se ele revelasse a sua identidade a ela, levaria uma bronca e correria o risco de perder seu miraculous.

“Eu amo essa garota, mas não posso ficar sem meu passe para a liberdade.”

Continuar insistindo como Chat Noir? Agora que ele sabia ser o destinatário do amor da heroína, não via sentido nessa investida.

“Não tem sentido fazer com que ela me esqueça para voltar a me amar com uma fantasia. Fora de cogitação. Muito trabalho por nada.”

Se bem que, como Chat Noir, ele teria muito mais oportunidades de estar junto dela. Mas ele era o Chat. Poderia usar o miraculous para escapar de casa do mesmo jeito. Bastaria se encontrar com ela sem estar transformado.

“Decidido. Vou me aproximar como Adrien. Só preciso resolver de que forma fazer isso.”


	3. Misterioso Mr. Love

Adrien estava muito cansado para continuar pensando. Caiu no sono sem perceber. Pela manhã, foi despertado por Natalie, que estranhou a demora do rapaz e foi acordá-lo.

\- Adrien, está atrasado para a escola.

O rapaz abriu os olhos, exausto.

\- Já vou, Natalie.

Arrumou-se de qualquer jeito e desceu as escadas correndo. Não tinha tempo para o café. Alcançou um sanduíche e "voou" até o carro. Ainda conseguiu chegar a tempo, completamente amarrotado e ofegante. Sequer reparou que sua colega de turma, Marinette, chegara mais atrasada e cansada que o normal e que o fitava ainda mais apaixonada do que antes. Aquele “sonho” realmente tinha mexido com a garota.

Adrien esforçou-se para prestar atenção à aula. Nos intervalos, pensava insistentemente em como se encontrar com a Ladybug. Poderia se expor ao perigo para que ela fosse obrigada a socorrê-lo.

“Esquece. Muito arriscado. Além disso, ela precisa da minha ajuda como Chat Noir.”

E se pedisse a ajuda de Alya?

“Revelar o meu amor na rede? Seria ridículo. Todos me conhecem... Acabaria com a possibilidade dos encontros furtivos. Fora que não convém que o meu pai saiba.”

Talvez ela o pudesse ajudar de outra forma. E se ele mandasse uma mensagem anônima pedindo a colaboração da blogueira? 

“Talvez seja esse o caminho. Posso falar com Alya sem revelar a minha identidade e pedir ajuda para um encontro..."

Adrien não poderia esperar mais. Durante o horário do almoço, isolou-se em um canto oculto da biblioteca e, escondendo o celular atrás de um livro, redigiu a seguinte mensagem:

***Alya Cesaire,

Bom dia. Sou fã do seu trabalho e gostaria de pedir a sua ajuda. Preciso me encontrar com a Ladybug, mas não posso revelar a minha identidade. Preciso de total discrição. Você topa?

Mr. Love***

O celular de Alya apitou.

“Uma mensagem anônima?”

\- Nino, preciso ir ao banheiro. Já volto. Avisa a Marinette quando ela voltar, por favor.

Alya escapou para o banheiro e leu a mensagem. Respondeu imediatamente.

***Mr. Love,

Preciso de motivos para ajudar você. Sabe quantas mensagens recebo com esse tipo de pedido? Gente que quer se encontrar com um dos heróis e até mesmo com algum akumatizado. Além disso, quem me garante que isso não é uma armadilha? De qualquer forma, não posso garantir que consiga nada.

Alya***

Alya exagerou um pouquinho para valorizar sua ajuda. Adrien sorriu para o celular. Olhou em volta para se certificar de que não havia ninguém espiando. Pensou em como dizer o mínimo necessário para obter o assentimento da blogueira, sem revelar qualquer detalhe comprometedor.

***Você está certa. O motivo: descobri que a Ladybug me ama secretamente. Mas ela não pode desconfiar que eu soube disso... Poderia causar um desastre. No mais, pode confiar na minha palavra. Eu a amo e jamais faria mal algum a ela. Podemos marcar em um lugar seguro. Eu tenho certeza de que a melhor jornalista de Paris consegue arranjar isso.***

Alya olhou para o celular com os olhos arregalados, deixando o seu queixo cair. Aquilo era uma bomba. O elogio de Adrien também tinha funcionado. Alya se sentia lisonjeada. Precisava dar um jeito de conseguir marcar aquele encontro. Ser a responsável pela maior heroína de Paris encontrar com seu amor seria o máximo!

***Mr. Love,

Você me convenceu. Assim que pensar em algo te dou um retorno.

Alya***

Adrien se levantou satisfeito. Retornou para a sala de aula bem mais leve. Somente então deu a devida atenção aos amigos. Conversaram por alguns instantes antes da professora entrar.

Ao final do dia, já em casa, Adrien voltou a contatar Alya.

***Srta. Cesaire,

Quero que a Ladybug venha até a minha casa hoje, depois das 22 horas. Porém, só revelarei o endereço a ela.

Mr. Love***

Alya ouviu o bip e correu até o celular. Leu a mensagem e fez uma careta contrariada. Começou a resmungar alto consigo mesma.

\- Ah, não. Mas assim eu não vou ter nenhuma matéria para o meu blog, não é justo. E depois, como vou conseguir falar com a Ladybug e colocá-la em contato com esse tal de Mr. Love?

Alya pensou por alguns instantes, até que tomou coragem e decidiu publicar aquelas informações em seu blog. Não podia dizer que Ladybug estava apaixonada. Era um pedido de Mr. Love. Decidiu expor apenas o amor do garoto, com o seguinte título: Mr. Love, o jovem misterioso que ama Ladybug. Logo abaixo, narrou, de forma floreada e dramática, a conversa que mantivera com ele. Encerrou a matéria com a seguinte frase: Ladybug, se quiser ir a esse encontro, entre em contato comigo ainda hoje e o quanto antes.

Assim que a matéria foi publicada, o número de acessos explodiu. Alya recebeu centenas de mensagens comentando aquela notícia. Ligou para Marinette animada.

\- Amiga, você leu o meu blog hoje?

\- Oi, Alya. Ainda não... Estou tão cansada. Estava tentando dormir um pouco.

\- Então acorda agora e olha lá. Estou esperando uma mensagem de Ladybug a qualquer minuto.

Marinette desligou o celular, ainda tonta de sono, e abriu a página do blog. Quase surtou. Precisou se transformar para poder usar o seu ioiô mágico e enviar uma mensagem à amiga, como Ladybug.

***Querida Alya Cesaire,

Pode falar para esse tal de Mr. Love pra esquecer. Não tem a menor chance.

Ladybug.***

Alya não perdeu tempo. Mandou a mensagem antes que a heroína se desconectasse.

***Ladybug.

Entre em contato com Mr. Love pelo e-mail lovebug_amoreterno (...) Eu já tomei as cautelas necessárias e posso afirmar que é seguro. Garanto que não irá se arrepender.

Alya Cesaire***

Marinette ficou irritada com aquilo tudo. 

\- Caramba, eu só queria dormir um pouco! Eu vou até lá só pra socar a cara desse garoto atrevido.

Voltou a digitar no seu ioiô:

***Mr. Love

Aqui é a Ladybug. Você deve saber que sou muito ocupada e não tenho tempo a perder. Diga logo o que quer de mim.***

Mal leu a mensagem, Adrien começou a comemorar, saltando pelo quarto e rindo como um louco.

\- Eu consegui! Consegui! Alya, Alya, você é incrível! E nem vou poder te dar um abraço de gratidão...

Plagg não entendeu nada.

\- Para com isso, Adrien. Tá parecendo um doido babão apaixonado.

\- É exatamente isso, Plagg. Um bobo apaixonado e doido porque vai encontrar com sua amada!

\- Eca!!! Você me deixa enjoado!

Em seguida, o loiro digitou sua resposta: 

***Mansão dos Agreste, após às 22 horas. Entre pela minha janela. Acho que não preciso pedir sigilo absoluto.

Adrien Agreste***

Marinette não esperava por aquilo. Ficou paralisada, sem saber o que responder. Simplesmente fechou seu ioiô multifuncional e desfez a transformação, sem enviar qualquer resposta. Tikki pegou um macarron.

\- Tá tudo bem, Marinette?

\- Tikki... Você viu o que acabou de acontecer?

\- Que o Adrien te convidou para um encontro?

\- Não, Tikki. Ele convidou a Ladybug!

\- Então... Você!

\- Mas ele não sabe disso... E eu não posso contar.

\- Vai perder a chance de ir a esse encontro com o seu grande amor por causa desse detalhe?

Marinette permaneceu em silêncio. Ela não perderia esse encontro por nada. Lembrou da Kyoko e se perguntou sobre os dois. Pensava que estavam juntos... Aquilo a tinha feito sofrer tanto! Será que estava enganada? 

"Ninguém melhor do que o próprio Adrien pra me responder essa pergunta."


	4. Finalmente: Ladrien

Os dois, cada qual em sua casa, passaram o resto da tarde e o início da noite consumidos pela ansiedade. Às 22 horas em ponto Ladybug pousou no quarto do loiro. Ele havia preparado o ambiente para um encontro romântico. Diminuiu a intensidade da luz e colocou algumas velas aromáticas em pontos estratégicos. Adrien estava de pé, diante da janela aberta, vestido com seu melhor terno e segurando um buquê magnífico.

\- Obrigado por aceitar meu convite.

Estendeu o buquê para Ladybug, que o pegou e aproximou do rosto, sentindo o aroma das flores.

\- São lindas. Muito obrigada. Pelas flores e... pelo convite.

Adrien segurou na mão de Ladybug e eles ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes. Ela quebrou o gelo.

\- Você queria me dizer alguma coisa?

Adrien puxou a garota mais pra perto de si. Esforçava-se para se sentir seguro. Agora ele sabia que ela o amava, não precisava ter medo. Mesmo assim, seu corpo parecia não obedecer àquela lógica, pois ele tremia, com as extremidades frias e o coração disparado. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo. Quando voltou a abri-los, disse:

\- Ladybug, eu amo você. Amo desde que a vi pela primeira vez salvando Paris, derrotando o Coração de Pedra e jurando que derrotaria Hawk Moth. Você é tudo para mim.

Pode notar que a garota ficou tão nervosa quanto ele. Os lábios, antes rosados, pareciam de cera, a face pálida. A mão que ele segurava tiritava. Adrien se aproximou ainda mais. Passou a mão pelo cabelo da menina, pelo rosto, segurando-o e se aproximando para um beijo apaixonado. Ela recuou um pouco, fazendo com que eles se soltassem.

\- Eu sei que você tem uma... uma... namorada.

\- A Kyoko?

A menina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

\- Ela não é minha namorada. Na verdade, nunca tivemos nada um com o outro. Jamais cogitei ter o meu primeiro beijo com outra garota que não fosse você.

\- Adrien...

Ele voltou a se aproximar.

\- Posso?

Ladybug apenas fechou os olhos, permitindo que ele a beijasse. Os dois adolescentes sentiram seus corações disparados e aquela tão falada sensação de borboletas no estômago. Ele se afastou um pouquinho para olhá-la nos olhos. Soltou uma piadinha:

\- Será que eu estou sonhando? Se sim, não quero acordar nunca mais.

Ela riu. Ele se animou e soltou outra:

\- Ou será que morri e cheguei ao céu? Porque estou vendo um anjo na minha frente.

Riram juntos. Finalmente ela ria das suas cantadas baratas! Ladybug agora estava mais corada, os olhos azuis mais lindos do que nunca. Adrien mantinha uma das mãos no rosto da jovem, fazendo uma leve carícia.

\- Eu também te amo, Adrien.

Ladybug levou as mãos até os cabelos do rapaz, correndo seus dedos delicados por aqueles fios loiros. Como Marinette havia sonhado em fazer aquilo! Deslizou as mãos até o rosto de seu amado e o puxou, colando os seus lábios aos dele, para um beijo mais quente e profundo.

Na penumbra daquele quarto mal iluminado pelas luzes fracas e bruxuleantes das velas, Adrien e Ladybug protagonizavam cenas românticas de tirar o fôlego e arrancar lágrimas. Entre carinhos, beijos e declarações de amor, perderam a noção do tempo. Subitamente, Ladybug fixou sua visão no mostrador digital de algum aparelho do quarto.

\- Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso... Mas não tem outro jeito. Preciso ir.

\- Por quê?

\- Chat Noir deve estar me esperando para a ronda noturna.

\- Eu tinha me esquecido dele. Esse gato preto... Por acaso ele continua dando em cima de você? Não quero ninguém de gracinha pra cima da minha namorada.

\- Namorada?

Marinette perdeu o ar.

\- Por que o espanto? Você não quer namorar comigo?

\- Sim... mas é que... você me pegou de surpresa. – riu, nervosa - Claro que eu quero.

Adrien achou graça da expressão de Ladybug. Ela não conseguia esconder a emoção que sentia naquele momento.

\- Bem, senhor Agreste... meu... namorado. Paris precisa de mim. Controle seus ciúmes, porque eu não posso dispensar a ajuda daquele gatinho bobo para salvar a cidade do seu grande vilão, Hawk Moth.

Adrien se sentiu feliz por ouvir sua amada defendendo Chat Noir.

\- Tudo bem... Eu entendo. Quando a gente vai se ver de novo?

\- Vamos nos falando. Talvez... amanhã?

\- Amanhã, então.

Deram um último beijo e ela disparou pela janela, levando o seu buquê. Adrien esperou que ela se afastasse. Quando a perdeu de vista, gritou:

\- Plagg, mostrar as garras!

Deslocou-se o mais rápido que pôde até o ponto de encontro. Ladybug estava sentada, abraçada ao buquê e com um olhar perdido.

\- Boa noite, My Lady. Que flores lindas. São para mim?

Ela deixou o buquê de lado e respondeu timidamente.

\- Não... Eu... ganhei.

\- É sério? Não é nada importante, com certeza.

\- Na verdade, é sim. Eu ganhei do meu namorado.

\- Namorado? Mas ontem você estava chorando nos meus braços, porque o idiota do garoto que você ama está com outra...

\- Eu pensei que estava, mas não. Ele se declarou pra mim hoje.

Ela segurou na mão de Chat, exatamente como no dia anterior.

\- Chat, não quero que você sofra por isso. Sabe o quanto eu me importo com você.

Ladybug abraçou Chat Noir. O garoto ficou feliz com o gesto, mas, por um instante, teve ciúmes de si próprio.

“Eu vou enlouquecer com isso.”

Afastou-se para olhar nos olhos dela novamente.

\- Fique tranquila, My Lady. Eu fico feliz por você. Não suporto vê-la sofrendo.

Eles se olhavam de tal forma que Chat teve a nítida impressão de que iriam se beijar. Aquilo seria muito, muito confuso. Preferiu cortar o clima:

\- Melhor a gente começar a ronda logo. Se ficarmos até tarde hoje, de novo, amanhã não vou aguentar ir ao colégio.

\- Nem eu. - ela riu. - Vamos lá.

Na ronda daquele dia, nenhum dos dois conseguiu se concentrar direito. Ela só pensava em Adrien, no inacreditável daqueles momentos com o garoto e nas saudades que sentia. Ele só pensava no quanto desejava agarrá-la ali mesmo e revelar a sua identidade. Ao final da tarefa, ela se despediu e fez menção de ir na direção da mansão Agreste. Chat Noir se desesperou.

\- A sua casa não é para o outro lado?

\- Sim, mas... Ei, você tá me vigiando?

\- Não. Só estou curioso. Onde a senhorita vai a essa hora? Não é muito tarde para ficar zanzando por aí? E a sua aula, amanhã cedo?

Enquanto ela processava aquelas perguntas, ele disparou na frente, conseguiu chegar em casa e voltar à sua forma normal. Jogou o paletó e os sapatos longe e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas com o restante da roupa.

“Droga, me esqueci desse detalhe!”

Em poucas horas de namoro Adrien já tinha concluído que levar aquela relação em meio a tantos segredos seria um trabalho árduo. Mas os poucos momentos juntos, em que podiam estar nos braços um do outro, trocando olhares e beijos apaixonados, valiam todo o sacrifício

Ficou quieto, fingindo que estava dormindo. Passados um ou dois minutos, sentiu que alguém se sentava na beira da sua cama. Ladybug acariciou seu rosto e cabelos e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Eu te amo...

Quando ela ia se levantar, ele a segurou pelo punho.

\- Também te amo.

Adrien a puxou para si, de forma que ela quase se deitou sobre ele, selando seus lábios em um beijo arrebatador. Deitados, os jovens se agarravam com mais paixão, entrelaçando suas pernas e permitindo que suas mãos passassem pelos corpos um do outro. Quando interromperam o beijo, ofegantes, seus olhos voltaram a se encontrar.

\- Que bom que voltou.

\- Que bom que você me segurou. – respondeu Ladybug, aconchegando-se ao jovem.

\- Fica aqui comigo...

\- Não posso... meus pais... amanhã tenho aula cedo...

\- Só mais um pouquinho...

Ela deu um suspiro profundo e se rendeu.

\- Tá bom. Só mais um pouquinho...


End file.
